


pierced

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, Dick Jokes, Needles, Other, Piercings, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: Patrick pierces you and Vic’s ear to match him





	pierced

“Just hold still, okay? It’s gonna look great,” said Vic, his hands on your shoulders.

 

“I know, I just… I don’t like needles,” you said.

 

“I know, sweetheart, but it’ll only last a minute.”

 

You sat on a chair in the middle of the Hockstetters’ kitchen, your boys surrounding you. Belch sat on the ground to your side, his hat off, your hand trailing through his hair. He had an arm wrapped around your leg, anchoring you in your worry.

 

Patrick was sterilizing the needle with his lighter, then blowing on it to cool it down.

 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said, the look on his face making you worry even more. “It’ll only hurt for a second.”

 

“It better,” said Henry, who was standing behind Patrick, watching over you like a hawk.

 

“What, you think I’m gonna drag this out? I know what I’m doing.”

 

“You better.”

 

Patrick held up the hair covering the ear he had pierced himself two months ago.

 

“Look. No infection. Now will you shut up and let me do this?”

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Belch asked you.

 

“Yeah. I do,” you said, then smiled softly at Patrick.

 

You wanted to match him, were proud of yourself for thinking of a way to mark yourself as his that was more permanent than a hickey or borrowing one of his shirts.

 

He held the side of your face for a moment, grinning down at you like he wanted to swallow you whole.

 

“You’re gonna look great,” he said.

 

“Just like you,” you replied.

 

“Just like me, baby.”

 

Then he climbed into your lap, a needle in one hand and a paper towel, folded up, in the other. He settled with his legs on either side of your hips, and you held onto his hips, grounding yourself.

 

“Okay. Vic, hold back the hair,” he said.

 

Vic followed his instructions, keeping his hand well away from your ear. His other hand was still on your shoulder, and you fluttered one hand up to squeeze it for a moment. Then you put your hand back on Patrick’s hip.

 

He got ready, putting the hand with the needle to your ear, just brushing the sharp tip against your skin.

 

“This is gonna go through the cartilage,” he said, “so I’m gonna have to push. Don’t move away from me, or we’ll have to do it twice.”

 

“Okay,” you said.

 

“Take a deep breath,” he said, with more care than he used for anything else.

 

You followed his direction, and a second later, he pushed the needle through the shell of your ear.

 

You tried not to flinch, but you did squeeze his hips just the littlest bit. It hurt. Not bad, but it still stung like a bitch.

 

“You good?” he asked, patting your ear with the paper towel.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Okay, well, you’re bleeding a lot more than I did. Henry…?”

 

Henry was there in a second, handing him a small handful of tissues. Patrick went back to cleaning up your ear, then dug in his back pocket for a moment, pulling out a small silver hoop earring.

 

He slid it into the new hole in your ear, and you winced. It was just a little bit too big, and he really had to push to get it in.

 

“Too big,” he said. “Damn, bet this feels familiar, huh, baby?”

 

“Not with you, darling,” you snarked back.

 

He just grinned at you. He was sure you didn’t mean it.

 

He finished clasping the earring, then climbed off your lap. He dropped the needle in a small dish of hydrogen peroxide, then wet down a tissue with some more.

 

He continued cleaning up your ear, talking to you quietly as he did.

 

“You look so good, baby. This is perfect on you, almost as good as mine.”

 

“Yeah?” You didn’t want to sound as hopeful as you were. But you did.

 

“So good,” he said, then he pulled you into a scorching kiss. You returned it in full force.

 

“Who’s next?” you asked when the kiss broke. You were only joking a little.

 

“I wanna, but we don’t have another earring,” said Vic.

 

“Who says we don’t?” said Patrick, pulling another from his pocket. “You wanna go, sweetheart? The needle should be clean by now.”

 

You glanced over your shoulder, and Vic grinned down at you.

 

“What do you think?” he asked.

 

“I think you’d look hot with it,” you said.

 

“Well, let’s do it.”

 

You switched places with him, your hands in his hair, soothing him, though it wasn’t necessary. He wasn’t scared at all.

 

Henry came over to look at your new piercing, lightly touching it.

 

“Cool,” he said.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

You smiled at him, and he returned it.

 

Patrick got into Vic’s lap, piercing his ear with no problem at all. Vic barely bled at all, and it was over fast. He held Belch’s hand while it happened, and only let it go when he stood up, going to check his reflection in the hall mirror, pulling you with him.

 

You held up your hair to look at it. It was a little red, and starting to swell just a bit, but it sure looked cool. Vic’s looked better, but maybe he was just made of tougher stuff.

 

“I love it,” he breathed.

 

“Me too,” you said.

 

He pressed a quick line of kisses across your mouth, and you laughed.

 

“What, does the pain make you excited, babe?” you asked.

 

“Maybe,” he said. “Maybe it’s just that I like matching the people I love.”

 

You sighed, just a little bit. “Me too.”

 

You went back into the kitchen, where Henry was inspecting the needle and Belch and Patrick spoke in hushed voices. They looked up when you came in.

 

“Yeah?” asked Belch.

 

“Yeah,” you and Vic said together.

 

“Cool.”

 

“Well, let’s go. That guy that hangs out by the liquor store said he’d buy our vodka for us again,” said Henry.

 

“Okay, babe. You gonna get yours done, soon?”

 

“Maybe,” he said. He already had one ear pierced, down on the lobe. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“What about you, Belch?” Vic asked.

 

Belch laughed. “I’d have to be shitfaced to have Hockstetter put a needle in me,” he said.

 

“Well, we are getting loaded,” said Patrick with that shark-faced grin.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see,” said Belch, but his face looked like it wasn’t likely.

 

You grabbed his hand, picked his keys up from the counter, and pressed them into his other hand. Then you led him to the door.

 

“Let’s go,” you said, and your boys followed you.

 

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
